Seryu Ubiquitous
Seryu Ubiquitous is a major villainess in the Anime/Manga Akame Ga Kill!. She was a member of the military team known as the Jaegers and a former member of the Imperial Guard. Seryu was a woman with a strong, but warped, sense of justice that defined her highly delusional and psychotic obsession. She is Mine's arch-nemesis. She is voiced by Kana Hanazawa in the Japanese version of the anime, and Kira Vincent-Davis in the English version of the anime. The latter who also voices Lucy (Elfen Lied), and Kokoa Shuzen Personality Although she initially appeared as a kind and compassionate woman, Seryu was a ruthless, psychotic and unstable woman. She was seen to enjoy killing to a high extent those of whom she considered to be evil, almost as if it was a hobby. She has a strong fixation upon "Justice", originating from her father's service in the Imperial Army and subsequent death. She also highly respected Ogre the Demon, her superior and teacher, and was heavily anguished by his death as well. Her opinion of justice is blunt, as she believes Night Raid is evil for their actions as assassins, but believes killing in service to justice is always right, which ultimately makes her opinion of murder similar to that of Tatsumi and Chelsea's, if not completely the same. Seryu had a twisted sense of right and wrong, bordering on a completely black and white view of the world: seeing the authority of the immensely corrupt Empire as absolutely right, and its enemies as pure evil. She was fully committed to her duties and relished fighting for the imperials. Her twisted view of justice caused a level of distrust towards her by her own teammates, as well as the entire imperial forces on occasion, as she brutally murdered a group of captured prisoners before her team could interrogate them. This sense of right and wrong is so twisted as she lacks mercy of any kind. She has stated that evil deserves no mercy, which is ironic as that is the one thing which separates justice from vengeance or even common murder. She is also willing to go behind the back of her Captain, despite her show of loyalty and respect to Esdeath to satiate her bloodlust and was planning on killing Tatsumi as well as Mine and simply intended to say that she couldn't help herself despite knowing quite well that this would be going against orders, as Esdeath wanted them captured alive, not dead. She was also a hypocritical woman. On her first mission in the Jaegers, she said that justice always fights fair and square, along with attacking head on, but in her fight against Night Raid, she used rather underhanded means to try and win. Using a hidden gun in her mouth, she paralyzed Sheele so Koro could kill her. She also tried to kill Tatsumi and Mine from afar using her long range weapons with no warning, basically performing a sneak attack to kill them, which would have worked had Mine not caught the scent of gunpowder. Seryu is ultimately convinced that she is doing the right thing in what she does but her actions tend to be far more brutal and insidious than those of the people she believes to be evil. As noted by Mine, she is completely ignorant of the fact that Ogre and Stylish were themselves evil, the former having framed many people for crimes and had them hanged, while the latter used humans for experiments without any moral reserve. She also had a nasty habit of showing her trademark "crazy face" every time she engages an enemy. After mocking Mine about her two comrades who were devoured by her Teigu and proceeding to say she'd suffer the same fate, Mine ultimately stated that Seryu is nothing but insane. However, Seryu also seemed to have some limits, respecting her credibility on the Empire's benevolence, despite being in the same field. She seemed to despise Bolic due his mistreatment of Path of Peace's female members and for being arrogant. When she presented herself in a calm way, Seryu was eager to help out people in need. She was often seen idolizing her superiors and showing deep sorrow upon hearing the news of their deaths. Overall, taking into account her simplistic view of the world, hero worship, and sometimes childish behavior, Seryu was also a quite an immature woman with a streak of emotional instability. She has stated a disliking toward dressing up during parties or the like, which coincides with her somewhat tomboyish personality. Biography Seryu's devotion to her line of work was do strong that she was willing to go so far as to allow Dr. Stylish to implant weapons in her body in order to better punish those she considers bad. Her mentor and superior, Captain Ogre, and her father were part of the Imperial Guard and both met their end at the hands of revolutionaries, causing extreme thirst for Seryu to punish and destroy those she considers evil, including Night Raid. She is often seen with her pet dog Koro, which is actually a Biological Teigu of her, or also known as a military uniform. She knows Tatsumi briefly while she was walking through downtown with Koro and is not aware of the fact that he is a member of the Night Raid, Tatsumi was lost in the trade center district, Seryu comes and helps him find his way back to where he was. Later, she finds Sheele and Mine and a confrontation occurs when he discovered that they were members of the Night Raid. After having her arms cut by Sheele, she reveals that the weapons were deployed in each of them, and starts shooting Sheele, however, Sheele dodged of her bullets, although Sheele have dodged bullets successfully Seryu cowardly shoot Sheele in while she saved Mine from Koro, after Seryu succeed in hitting Sheele, Koro devours Sheele, however, Sheele still managed to survive and in a final act of saving Mine, she used a skill that produced a bright light to blind all soldiers of Minas area to have a chance to escape, Koro chewed Sheele again, killing and devouring her. As a result, both of Mine and Tatsumi has an intense desire to kill Seryu. When Tatsumi is kidnapped by Esdeath and brought to HQ Jaegers' Seryu recognizes he as before, and tries to touch him. Tatsumi feels intense anger toward Seryu the death of Sheele and does not want to be nice to her, but puts on an act in order to hide his true identity. Later, when the Jaegers are ordered to clear a group of bandits, Seryu reveals more of her weapons, killing dozens of thiefs with the help of Koro. After the death of Dr. Stylish, Seryu, depressed and suffering, is comforted by Esdeath, showing a rare level of compassion to ruthless sadist, however; like all other members and officers of the Empire, Esdeath already knew that Seryu is a lunatic person with serious mental problems, and encourages these mental problems by telling her that she will help her eliminate all evil from the world, seemingly hoping to groom Seryu in her image. During the mission to pursue Night Raid she is placed in a three man team with Esdeath and lured away by a ploy of Najenda, ultimately parting her from her comrades and allowing Night Raid to kill Bols and nearly kill Kurome. She had Koro devour the body, minus the head, of the only Night Raid member to fall after the incident, Chelsea. When three of the Rakshasa Demons fall and the lone survivor, Suzuka, became more closely grouped to the Jaegers as a result, Seryu and Suzuka spot what the latter believes to be enemies, these turn out to be Mine and Tatsumi. Seryu attacks the duo with a volley, however they survive thanks to Mine smelling the scent of her gunpowder. Tatsumi then goes after Suzuka to eliminate the final Rakshasa Demon while Seryu herself confronts Mine. Taking advantage of her dangerous situation Mine uses Pumpkin's power to nearly destroy Seryu's Teigu. Seryu then has Koro enter his berserker state, as he did during the previous fight with Mine and Sheele. However, due to her knowledge of its powers gained in their previous fight, Mine proves much more formidable against Koro's abilities. Pressed by Seryu's upgraded body and weapons, Mine finally uses her Pumpkin to blast Koro in half, before swinging the weapon to bifurcate Seryu, defeating the evil Jaeger. Despite having lost, Seryu breaks into a fit of insane laughter, telling Mine that justice will still prevail, no matter the cost. She then proceeds to detonate the bomb inside of her body in a last ditch attempt to kill Mine. Mine tries to incinerate Seryu with Pumpkin while she's down, but the Teigu is overheated, so she attempts to run. Seryu taunts her by saying she'll never escape the blast radius, when she is suddenly joined by the wounded Koro, which she observes can no longer heal himself anymore. Seryu's final moments are spent together with Koro as she tearfully states that she wishes that she didn't want to die until she had cleansed the world of all evil - and in the manga, how she wants to see her commander, Esdeath, again. Seryu and Koro then die when the bomb explodes. Mine is almost caught in the blast, but she is saved by the timely arrival of Tatsumi, rendering Seryu's final gambit useless. Powers and Abilties During her battle with Mine and Sheele, she is shown to have a pair of tonfas that have been modified to fire bullets. She also control the Teigu Hekatonkheires, that is a Superorganism in a form of a little dog. She can also shoot bullets from her mouth as a result of the many bodily changes she suffered. Furthermore, when the arms are cut, two weapons are revealed to have been placed in your arms for use in combat. These were removed by Sheele during their battle and then repaired by Dr. Stylish. After repair seems she can now remove the arms free to use the weapons freely. She was shown to have some martial arts skills, as she was trained by Ogre this aspect. She was also able to beat Mine with a series of punches. Gallery 338px-Seryumangacoverpng.png Seryu&coro.png|Seryu's kind side. Seryu_holding_tatsumi's_hand.png|Seryu helping Tatsumi. 6ea797e2.jpg|"If you find any evil, just let me know and I'll destroy it." Seryutraining.png|Seryu training with Ogre. Tatsumi&seryu.png AKmaePE6D.png|"I shall make evil pay, here and now!" AkmEP56.png|"Koro, arms." AKmaePE6DSA.png|Seryu's evil grin. AKScEp4.png|Seryu calling for the troops. AKmaePE6DSAC27.png|"Koro! Last resort! Berserker!" Akame ga Kill - 06 - Large 20.jpg|"Crush her to death!" Seryu's first breakdown. Tumblr na4pwwTNZX1sdhuzuo4 500.gif|"Justice is served!" 10458336_771716069553291_8758940962306393377_n.jpg 783564-seryu.png|"Representing the Imperial Police, Seryu Ubiquitous... and Koro!" 789722-1411362091518.jpg Seryu_&_dr_stylish.jpg Akame ga Kill Episode 19 Kill the Fate Mine bifurcates Seryu (3).jpg|"She... sliced right through me? NO! How could I let this happen?!" Seryu & Koro's Death (8).jpg|"But we haven't finished purging all of the evil. I don't want to... in a place like this..." The Explosion shows Seryu & Koro's DeathThe Explosion shows Seryu & Koro's Death.jpg|Seryu's demise. Trivia *She is the second member of the Jaegers to learn that Tatsumi is part of Night Raid, the first being Dr. Stylish. Both members however died soon after discovering this truth, long before they could inform the other members. Although she learned Tatsumi was with Night Raid, she died never finding out it was him who killed her teacher, Ogre. *Seryu was the first villain of the entire series to get a significant number of haters because she murdered Sheele. *She was the first villainess of the opposite faction trying to do righteous deeds, not knowing that her actions were the result of her sheer insanity. **Also despite her blaming Night Raid, her motives are similar (if not the same) to theirs. *Her teigu's nickname, "Koro" could refer to the Japanese word "Koroshiya," which means "professional killer." *When she fought against Mine and Sheele, said fight was the first reminder that Night Raid (particularly Tatsumi) is not completely invincible after all, and that even the good guys can die. Navigation Category:Female Category:Akame Ga Kill! Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fighters Category:Obsessed Category:Vengeful Category:Monster Master Category:Mentally Ill Category:Dark Knights Category:Military Category:Legacy Category:Minion Category:Trickster Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Destroyers Category:Wrathful Category:Control Freaks Category:Brutes Category:Suicidal Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Extremists Category:Fanatics Category:Paranoid Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mutilators Category:Strategic Category:Opportunists Category:Arrogant Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Symbolic Category:Stalkers Category:Torturer Category:Hypocrites Category:Martial Artists Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Power Hungry Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Criminals Category:Delusional Category:Gaolers Category:Genocidal Category:Charismatic Category:Jingoists Category:Enforcer Category:Tragic Category:In Love Category:Affably Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Anti-Villain Category:Homicidal Category:Egotist Category:Deceased Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Disciplinarians Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Honorable Category:Perverts Category:Related to Hero Category:Right-Hand Category:Sadists